Luna's Pet
by Frontline
Summary: Luna finds a new pet in the Everfree Forest and brings terror to the Castle.


ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF LAUREN FAUST AND HASBRO. NO PROFIT IS MADE, OR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION.

'The Everfree Forest looks even more beautiful in the moonlight.' Luna said. 'Even if I do say so myself.' She added, with a grin. As the Princess of the Night, it was her duty to raise the moon every evening, just as her sister Celestia raised the sun in the morning.

'Well, it's getting late' She said, stifling a yawn. 'And Celestia's going to be up soon.'

She glanced left at Kamaria, who was gliding along next to her. 'I'll come back tomorrow night.'

'Hoo.' Kamaria said, shaking her head.

'Come on. I've got to go back to the Palace. And you need to be back at your nest before the sun rises.'

Kamaria kept flying alongside her and Luna raised an eyebrow.

'Really? You want to come back with me? Alright, then. Celestia's going to be excited to meet you...'

#######################

Luna landed on the balcony of the Observatory and cantered inside, Kamaria settling down next to her. Luna smiled as Celestia emerged from her bedroom, her horn glowing as she fastened her robe around her.

'Morning, Celestia.

'Good morning, Luna.' Celestia said, stifling a yawn. 'Did you have I good night.'

'I did.' Luna said.'And there's someone I want you to meet.' She said, stepping aside to reveal Kamaria with a grin.

'Is that...a Kikiyoan?' Celestia asked and Luna nodded.

'I met her in the Everfree Forest. Her name's Kamaria.'

'Luna, she's a Kikiyoan.' Celestia repeated and Luna frowned.

'So?'

'So, you know what the tales say about them. They're harbingers of evil and they steal souls.'

'Those are just myths, Celestia. That's all.'

'Still, I don't know what the people are going to think...' Celestia began and Luna cut her off.

'They'll be fine once they get to know her. Anyway, I'm going to have bath.'

'Luna...' Celestia began, but Luna closed the door behind her, cutting her off.

#######################

'It's alright, Kamaria.' Luna said, as she settled into the bath, glancing up at where she was perched. 'Don't worry. Celestia always takes things seriously. Once she gets to know you, she'll come around.'

'Anyway,' she said, a grin creeping over her face, 'tomorrow I can show you all around Canterlot.'

Luna groaned as the sunlight came through the gap in the curtains, turning over and sitting up. Outside, the setting sun had turned the sky a brilliant orange. Stifling a yawn, Luna stumbled out of bed, Kamaria hopping down onto her shoulder.

'Figures you'd be a night owl.' Luna said, pulling on her robe and shuffled towards the observatory.

'Good evening.' Celestia said, looking up from her desk, which was covered in documents and rolls of parchment.

'Evening.' Luna mumbled and Celestia smiled.

'Coffee?' She asked, her horn glowing and a mug floated over to her, Luna accepting it gratefully.

'Thanks.' She said, taking a sip as she sat down in a chair by the window.

'You nearly done?' She asked and Celestia nodded, without looking up.

'Uh-huh.' She said and Luna tapped her hoof.

'Celestia...?'

'Hmmm?'

'It's getting late. Come on. They'll still be there in the morning.'

'...I suppose you're right.' Celestia said, standing up with a groan and dropping into the chair next to Luna.

'What are you going to do tonight?' She asked, her gaze flickering to Kamaria for a second.

'I thought we'd take a little flight over the city before heading to the Everfree Forest.'

'...alright. Just...take it easy, will you?'

#######################

'Twilight Sparkle. You're out late tonight.' Luna said, looking up at the purple unicorn who was walking down the steps towards her.

'Good evening, Princess Luna.' Twilight said, dipping her head in a bow. 'Yes. I was doing some reading in the Royal library and I guess I lost track of time. Uh...Princess, is that a...'

'This is Kamaria.' She said and Twilight took a step backwards.

'Hello...Kamaria. Twilight said, glancing up at the moon. 'Well, it's getting late... Good night, Princess.'

Before Luna could say anything else, Twilight turned and cantered away, her book bag trailing behind her. Luna was about to call after her when a loud whoosh broke the silence of the night and Rainbow Dash sped past, looping back when she saw her.

'Hey, Princess Luna...ahhh! Kikiyoan!' In a flash, Rainbow Dash shot off into the night sky and Luna hung her head.

'...Come on, Kamaria.'

#######################

'Howdy, Princess Luna.'

'Hiya, Princess.'

'Ah. Applejack. Pinkie Pie. Good evening. May I introduce...'

'Run for your lives!' Pinkie screamed, practically leaping into the air before dashing away in a tangle of limbs and Applejack turned to Luna, with a quick glance towards Kamaria.

'Uhhh... Excuse me, Princess. Pinkie Pie, you wait up, y'hear...'

'Princess Luna?'

Hearing the voice, Luna looking round, her face breaking into a smile.

'Ah. Fluttershy. You like animals. Well, let me introduce you to Kamaria.'

'Oh. A Kikiyoan. How...nice.' Fluttershy said, as Angel Bunny cowered behind her leg, tugging on her tail.

'What...? Oh, Angel. I'm sorry, Princess. But...it's past Angel's bed time. Um...good night.'

'But...' Luna said, as Fluttershy hurried away. Then, a smile crossed her face.

'Look, Kamaria. There's Rarity. She's sure to appreciate your beauty...'

#######################

'Good evening, Rarity.'

'Good evening, Princess. Opal and I were just taking a little stroll before bed.'

'Excellent. Would you mind if we walked with you?'

'We...? Oh.'

'Rarity, this is Kamaria.'

'Really. How...delightful. What...lovely feathers, she has.'

'Thank you, Rarity. Come, let us walk together.

'Oh...do you know...I think I left some designs on the table. You know how I hate things being out of place. Well...good night, Princess...'

#######################

Luna returned to the Observatory, leaning against the railing with a sigh, looking up at the stars.

'Why does this always happen to me? Everything I do, nobody ever seems to appreciate. I raise the moon, creating a beautiful night, but nopony's ever awake to see it. Everyone loves Celestia and Philamena, but what about us. Kamaria, I'm...Kamaria?'

Kamaria was sitting on the railing, staring intently at the closed door to Celestia's room.

'What's the matter...?' Luna began and then she felt it, a cold, dark energy that was very familiar.

'Come on!' Luna charged towards the door and kicked it open, sending it slamming into the wall.

'Huh...Luna?' Celestia said, sitting bolt upright in bed. 'What...what's going on.'

'Where is it, Kamaria?' Luna asked and Kamaria looked up at the ceiling above the bed. Luna followed her gaze towards the shadows, just as a dark shape dropped down towards Celestia, it's horn and talons aimed at her.

Changeling!

Luna's horn glowed and a blast of dark energy struck the Changeling, slamming it back into the wall.

'Kamaria!' Luna yelled and she leapt of her shoulder, swooping down towards the Changeling with her talons extended. Realising that it was outnumbered, the Changeling turned and crashed through the window, disappearing from sight.

'Celestia!' Luna said, racing over to her Sister's side. 'Are you alright?'

'...Yes.' Celestia said, untangling herself from the bedclothes. 'How did you know...?'

'Kamaria sensed it.' Luna said, turning to her as she settled back onto her shoulder. 'Can you still track it?'

Kamaria clicked her beak and Luna turned back to Celestia.

'Well?'

'...Let's go.'

#######################

They flew out over Canterlot, with Kamaria and Luna leading the way.

'Are you sure she knows where she's going?' Celestia asked and Luna glanced back over her shoulder.

'She sensed that Changeling even before I did. She can find it.'

No sooner had she said that, Kamaria tucked in her wings and dived towards the city.

'Come on.' Luna said, and they followed her down to land in a deserted street.

'Where is it?' Celestia whispered and Luna shook her head.

'Not sure. It must be getting stronger again. But, it's around here somewhere.'

They set off down the street, Kamaria soaring ahead of them, gliding like a ghost through the night, settling on top of a lamp post, fluttering her wings in agitation.

'It's here.' Luna said and they stopped, moving to stand back to back, looking around at the dark alleys and tall buildings. 'But wher...Look out!'

She cried as the Changeling lunged at them from an alley, it's wings whirring and it's claws slashing at them, sending them diving out of the way. Luna leapt sideways, feeling the claws rake across her flank.

'Celestia!' She yelled, struggling to rise as the Changeling swept back round, her back leg screaming in pain. Then Kamaria swept down, her talons extended to slam into the Changeling. The tumbled over and over in the air, talons and beak against claws, each of them fighting for supremacy.

'No!'

Luna cried, as the Changeling's claws raked across her wing and she fell to the ground, She struggled to rise, her wing beating weakly as the Changeling stepped towards her. Luna struggled to her feet, her horn glowing and Celestia moved to stand beside her, creating chains of light and dark that wrapped around the Changeling's limbs and wings.

'Kamaria!' Luna said, dropping to the ground next to her as Flash Sentry and several of the Royal Guard appeared round the corner.

'Your Highness, we heard the commotion. Are you...?'

'We are unhurt. Take the...prisoner to the dungeon.' Celestia ordered.

'Yes, your highness.' Flash Sentry said, gesturing for his men to advance and Celestia glanced at her Sister.

'Is she...?' Celestia asked as she moved over to join Luna, kneeling next to her.

'She'll be fine, I think. But, we need to get her back to the Palace...'

#######################

Luna laid Kamaria on the bed, tucking the blanket over her.

'Is she alright?' Celestia asked and Luna turned towards her.

'Just a scratch on her wing.' She said, sitting down next to the bed. 'She'll be fine in a few days.'

'Luna...' Celestia said. 'I was wrong. I let my prejudices get the better of me. I'm sorry.'

'Cel...'

'No. I shouldn't have treated her, or you, that way. Can you forgive me?'

'Of course I can.' She said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'You're my Sister...

Luna awoke next morning to the sound of trumpets, sitting up blearily and rubbing her eyes. After checking that Kamaria was still resting peacefully, she moved to the balcony and looked down to the courtyard, where guards in white armour stood at attention around Ponies with crowns on their heads.

'Luna...' Celestia said and Luna turned towards her sister.

'Is that...?' She asked and Celestia nodded.

'It's our parents...'


End file.
